The Underground System
This is episode 1 on The Bloodbath Series. Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 03:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) A fox and an ember will spark the rebel's anger. They will stand against one side or the other. No one knows for sure who will survive. But one thing is for sure, the fox and the ember is the Clans '''only' survival.'' Leafstorm sat up in her nest. Since the reign of Snake began, she had endless nightmares of prophecies, prophecies of bloodshed. Lots of bloodshed. She sighed. She didn't know what any of her dreams meant. But one thing seemed for sure. It seemed like StarClan had given up on BrushClan. Her apprentice, Greenpaw, suddenly rushed in. "Leafstorm! Silverbirch is having kits!" Leafstorm jerked her head up and snapped, "Go get the borage." Greenpaw asked hesitantly, "Is that all we need?" Leafstorm turned on her, teeth bared, "I don't know! Just go get it!" With that, she stormed out the den. Silverbirch was laying on her side panting. Everyone was crowded around her, waiting. When Leafstorm saw the crowd, she snarled angrily, "How can I work with this huge crowd? Get out, all of you!" Aspenstar lashed his tail worriedly, "Leafstorn, can you save her? Will she be okay? How will she be after she kitted? How-" Leafstorm knocked Aspenstar out of the way, "Be quiet! And I said get out! Now! I can't work with you fretting in here, so get out!" Aspenstar flinched, then hurried out. Leafstorm breathed deeply. She had to help Silverbirch get these kits out. Silverbirch let out a shrill wail. Immediately, the ferns rustled, indicating that Aspenstar was trying to barge through. Luckily, Greenpaw reached the nursery just in time to stop him. "Stop, Aspenstar. Leafstorm shouldn't be disturbed. Now, come on, you need to organize the patrols." Aspenstar struggled outside, mewling like a little kitten. Leafstorm groaned. If Greenpaw doesn't stop him in time... But luckily, her apprentice managed to tell Aspenstar. "I warn you. kitting is a very dangerous situation, and I assure you, Leafstorm will not be able to save Silverbirch if you keep barging in." Smiling, Leafstorm attended to Silverbirch. The queen was panting hard, and groaning. "It hurts so.. much..." Quickly pushing a stick towards Silverbirch, Leafstorm thought. Like Greenpaw has had any experience with kitting. She just gabbed about something random, trying to stop Aspenstar. What an useful apprentice. Noticing Silverbirch's jerks, Leafstorm quickly stroked her belly. Almost there... Leafstorm grimly watched Silverbirch groan and shudder. Then, slowly, Leafstorm leaned forward and pressed her paw against the queen's stomach. The kits were almost ready to come out. Leafstorm felt a ripple. "Quickly! Push, Silverbirch!" Silverbirch panted hard as she delivered two kittens safely. Good, these kits are safe. I pray to StarClan that they will not have to suffer from the terrible disaster coming. Leafstorm sat back, aware of StarClan beside her. Two kits shall be born on the brightest night. One will be everyone's hope. The other shall suffer the disaster. Only the survivor will have to suffer from the bloodbath that is coming. Only the fox will be part of the bloodshed. No one else. Foxkit stretched. Life in BrushClan seemed boring. Being a warrior seemed boring. Why couldn't she feel like being a warrior is important? It didn't seem quite right. She looked around the camp. The trees were lush, but seemed a bit gray to Foxkit. The stones were all dull, not shiny like the ones in her dreams. All the cats did in camp was eat and sleep. How could this life be a warrior life? Nothing here in camp seemed fun. To Foxkit, being a warrior means they should have fun. Wolfkit, her brother was stretching and feeling just as bored. He was jabbing around randomly, trying to pretend he was a warrior. Sure, Foxkit wanted to be a warrior, but she didn't understand the warrior code. Wolfkit probbed around with his paw. He jabbed Foxkit hard. "OW!" Foxkit squealed, "That hurt!" Wolfkit opened one eye, "It did? Foxkit, you should toughen up if you are to be a great warrior with me." Foxkit frowned, "Do you want to be a warrior?" Wolfkit sighed, "I don't know. I don't understand what warriors are for. Why do we have to die for our Clan? Why do warriors exist? Should I be a warrior?" Aspenstar padded over, "What do you mean should you be a warrior? Of course you should! You shouldn't be a medicine cat, they can't do anything!" "Except helping queens birth kits, that is, Aspenstar," a voice said silkily behind the leader. Aspenstar stiffened, the turned slowly to face the cat. Leafstorm stood behind Aspenstar, swishing her tail along the ground, "I suppose I should just leave the Clan and leave everyone to suffer. Or, should I have not helped Silverbirch give birth to Foxkit and Wolfkit? You know, if I didn't, then Silverbirch would have died, her kits would have too." Everyone wantched Aspenstar closely. His face was turning red, and he seemed to be melting in embarrassment. Silverbirch mewed in agreement, making everyone except Leafstorm jump, "She's right Aspenstar. I would not be here if it wasn't for Leafstorm and Greenpaw. Don't be so harsh on them." Now, Aspenstar's face was as red as a tomato. He puffed out smoke like a steam engine, and huffed like a badger. Foxkit watched the argument with wide eyes. Then she turned to Silverbirch, "What does it mean to be a warrior?" Silverbirch curled her tail, "It means defending your Clan with your life." Wolfkit burst out, "But that's horrible! I wouldn't want to die just to serve as a warrior!" Foxkit nodded in agreement. Both kits froze, noticing the silence following their words. Silverbirch and Aspenstar stuttered at the same time, "Y-you don't want to be a warrior? You don't want to sacrifice your life for the good of the Clan?" "Well I don't want to sacrifice my life for this... this warrior code thing, but I like the sound of a warrior." Aspenstar tilted his head. "But don't you want to serve this Clan with your life?" "Of course not!" Foxkit exclaimed with Wolfkit, "That's ridiculous!" Silence engulfed the Clan. Then Aspenstar said slowly, "You don't plan on being a warrior, yet you plan on staying in the Clan." His tone was menacing. Foxkit said stoutly, "I want to stay in the Clans, and I'll train anyways." I might as well. Wolfkit stared at her incredulously, "You want to train anyways?" Foxkit shrugged, "I might as well. I want to stay here." Wolfkit started to nod reluctantly, "Yeah, I guess so." Aspenstar murmured to Silverbirch, "Should we let them decided, or should we influence them to believe in the warrior code?" Foxkit perked up, "What's the warrior code?" Everyone listening gasped, leaving Foxkit very confused. What did she do wrong? Silverbirch brushed against her, "Let's go back to the nursery, and I'll explain everything else, all right?" Wolfkit nodded quickly and dashed back to the nursery. Foxkit followed more slowly, aware of her Clanmates glaring at her. Then, when everyone's gazes started to burn her pelt, Foxkit hurried back to the safety of the nursery. Aspenstar sat down, feeling hollow. Foxkit didn't understand what being a warrior meant. Neither did Wolfkit. What should he do? He thought he knew what to do. Should he though? Aspenstar considered enslaving his kits until they understood the warrior code. Would it work? Only one way to figure that out. Leafstorm looked up, looking irritated, "What is it, Aspenstar?" Aspenstar ignored her tone, "I have to ask you a question." Leafstorm bit her tongue, then said harshly, "No, you were here to eat fresh-kill. Of course you're here to ask a question!" When Aspenstar didn't say a word, Leafstorm spat, "Spit it out, Aspenstar. Make it quick, or I'll throw you out myself." Aspenstar raised an eyebrow and then said, "Do you think I should enslave them?" Leafstorm turned on him, "What kind of question is that? Of course I don't think you should enslave them. Why would you? They're your own kits!" Aspenstar said defensively, "I was just thinking that enslaving them will help them understand the warrior code better." Leafstorm rolled her eyes, her bad temper rising, "When did enslaving them help them understand the warrior code?" Aspenstar started to say, "It would-" Leafstorm snarled, "I don't want to hear it. Why ask me a question if you aren't going to listen to me? If you have nothing more to say, then get out!" Aspenstar opened his mouth again, "Wait-" "Get out!" Leafstorm stepped forward threatening, then pushed Aspenstar out of her den. Aspenstar flew out and hit the floor hard. He let out a small whimper, while everyone else let out a gasp of horror. Aspnestar groaned and lay there stunned. Leafstorm sure had a lot of temper. Well, that meant that she wasn't going to get off easily. Aspenstar felt anger toward Leafstorm gathering like a thunderstorm. Aspenstar heard Thrushclaw mew, "Someone get Leafstorm and Greenpaw to treat Aspnestar. Bluestream, go get them, please." Bluestream hurried off to do the deputy's bidding. Almost at once, they heard a yowl, "Neither one of us are going to treat that mange-pelt. Go treat him yourself!" Aspenstar thought he heard a murmur, then heard a harsher voice mewing, "No, Aspenstar doesn't deserve it. He doesn't need our help." Then in a louder voice, Leafstorm yowled, "Aspenstar doesn't need our help unless he's too weak! Too weak to be our leader!" Aspenstar started to struggle to his paws. No, he was determined to prove Leafstorm wrong and show that he was a great leader. Of course, he wanted to make sure he could punish Leafstorm. It was time she stopped acting like she was leader. Leafstorm stalked out of her den, yowling more news, "I am ready to give Greenpaw her full name, tonight, at the Moonshard, I will give Greenpaw her full name!" Everyone in BrushClan yowled in congratulation. Aspenstar thought, Perfect. If Greenpaw is receiving her full name, that would mean I could get rid of Leafstorm. Greenpaw would be ready to take over. '' Suddenly, the whole Clan tensed, someone was strolling through the gorse tunnel nonchalantly. Snake loved this feeling. The feeling where only you were in control. Snake could see that the Clan didn't want him here. ''Well, too bad. I'm going to manage this place from now on. I let this place go for too long. Now, BrushClan will stay in my grasp until I feel like it is worthy of being part of my reign. Snake started forward. He stopped in front of Aspenstar, which was hard because Aspenstar continued to thrash about. "Aspenstar, "Snake said silkily. Aspenstar froze, and looked up. "Snake," Aspenstar's voice was flat. There was no emotion in his voice. What a shame. Aspenstar better be careful about what he says. Snake spotted two kits staring at him with enormous eyes. He narrowed his eyes and walked slowly to the nursery. "Hello, kits. I am here to help Aspenstar rule," Snake purred. The red-brown kit dashed forward, "You are? Who are you?" The gray kit just sat down and looked wary, "Do we have to train under the warrior code if you're going to rule?" Snake curled his black, thick tail, "Of course not, if you don't want to. Why? Do you have to?" The gray kitten opened his mouth, but the red-brown kit said first, "You haven't answered the question. Who are you?" Snake began to wash. Why did this kit care so much? But it wouldn't hurt to tell these kits would it? "I am Snake, the supreme ruler of this territory. Who are you kittens?" The red-brown kitten narrowed her eyes and said quickly, "I'm Foxkit, and he's Wolfkit." She pointed at the gray kitten that sat there silently. Snake mused, Foxkit looks more alert, but Wolfkit looks like he has more strength. That would mean Foxkit would be more of an emeny. Even now, as a kit, she looks like she is trying to dig everything out of me. The only way I can get rid of this threat is to break her heart. She is still a valuable warrior, so I can't just kill her. I guess I'll slay Wolfkit. Snake lashed his tail. If he took out Wolfkit, then who would be the loyal, strong warrior by Snake's side? He would have to make-do with Foxkit, hoping that tearing her apart would ensure her loyalty. Snake had enough with these kits, he had to talk to Aspenstar about leading this BrushClan. Aspenstar didn't look like he was doing it right, since Snake just saw the medicine cat throw out her own leader. That wasn't how the Clan was supposed to look. Snake slid over to Aspenstar, who had finally sat up and was grooming his pelt. Snake slithered up beside him, and murmured, "I have come to ask you to give up your leadership. You aren't ruling the right way, and I need to maintain control in all the territory I have conquered." Aspenstar started, looking slightly furious, "Wait a moment, Snake. You can't just barge in and expect me to hand over my leadership. You may have taken and controlled the land that was once BrushClan, but that doesn't mean you have to take over the Clan too. You don't even care about Clan life." "So," Snake purred, "Neither does those kits." At Aspenstar's striken face, Snake continued, "What were their names? Oh, I remember, Foxkit and Wolfkit." He smirked at Aspenstar's horrified expression and pushed on, "What's wrong Aspenstar? Are you worrying about those kits? Oh, could they possibly be yours?" Judging by Aspenstar's growing fear, Snake knew that he had hit the jackpot. Snake decided to use Aspenstar's kits as hostages to make Aspenstar hand over his leadership. Foxkit didn't like Snake at all. She felt like he was too mysterious, and he was trying to hide something vitally important to BrushClan's survival. She felt like one day, Snake would ruin her life. She couldn't let that happen. Foxkit began to groom her pelt. After she finished, Foxkit sauntered over to the fresh-kill pile. Beofre she could eavesdrop on Snake and Aspenstar, Silverbirch called out, "Foxkit! Come over here right now! You know you aren't old enough to eat fresh-kill yet!" Everyone turned and looked at her. Once again, she felt as though they were searing her pelt with their eyes. Suddenly, an od sensation overcame Foxkit. She swung her head around to look. There was nothing that seemed to be watching with interest. Not even Snake. But the sensation didn't go away. Snake heard Silverbirch call out, and turned his head. He seemed to be trying to imidatate Foxkit, but she didn't back down. As Snake continued to watch her with those cold, malevolent eyes, Foxkit heard someone in the crowd say, "Look, its that non-believer! She thinks she's so good just because she's different!" Another said, "Yeah, she isn't special! Well, not the good way at least!" They laughed and padded closer to Foxkit. "Look, she doesn't even know where her own mother's voice was coming from. All she could do was swing her head around trying to find her poor mother! Now she can't even hear us right here!" Foxkit rounded on them and snarled, "Be quiet! You aren't so smart either. I was looking for someone that was watching me that didn't belong here. I also knew you were there, because you were being so rude, and annoying!" She recognized them. Nightpaw was the one that was mocking her earlier. And the one that started the conversation had been Flypaw. Neither looked like they were going to back down. Nightpaw raised in eyebrow in mock suprise, "Oh, the little kitten learned how to speak, think and listen! I am so amazed!" Before Foxkit could start a fight, Silverbirch called, "Foxkit, come over here right now!" As she trudged over to the nursery, Flypaw yowled, "See, you aren't that tough and smart now, are you?" Foxkit growled and reached the nursery at last. Then she remembered, she had heard something. Snake had said something like "leadership. Hand over." It was very confusing since those meddling apprentices were there. Silverbirch said disapprovingly, "What were you doing over there? You know very well not to go near Snake. He doesn't respect the warrior code." Foxkit couldn't help it, and she said, "Well I don't either." Immediately, she regretted it. Silverbirch's expression turned into pure anger. "That's it. I don't want to hear anymore from you. You're going in with Wolfkit." She dragged the protesting Foxkit along with her. Silverbirch stopped at a wall of brambles and clawed it open. Wolfkit exploded from behind the brambles, but Silverbirch flung him back. She pushed Foxkit in too. "I'm sick of your nonsense. Now you're going to stay there for awhile until you understand the warrior code." Foxkit tried to stumble back out, but SIlverbirch slammed the wall of bramble in her face. She fell backwards and sat there with a stubborn face. "Wolfkit. Why is she so mean suddenly?" Wolfkit shrugged, "I don't know. I guess she doesn't like the idea that we don't understand the warrior code and that we don't respect it." Foxkit sighed, "Silverbirch shouldn't have gotten mad though. We are just kits, right?" Wolfkit smirked, "You don't know much do you?" He didn't notice Foxkit bristle at that and just kept talking, "We're going to be warriors soon!" Foxkit gaped, "Warriors? Already? Cool, I wish Silverbirch didn't do this right before our ceremony!" Wolfkit fell over giggling, "You believed me! You believed me! You fell for it!" He continued to roll on the ground, laughing his head off. Foxkit didn't get it at all. "What do you mean? Aren't we going to be warriors?" Foxkit asked, then she let out a mrrow of laughter, "Oh, I see. We have to become apprentices first! Then we become warriors!" Wolfkit laid on his stomach, "Maybe you aren't so dense. You figured it out." Foxkit squealed in mock anger, "How dare you!" She leapt, and they tussled on the hard, smooth floor. Maybe this place wouldn't be so boring after all. Suddenly, moonlight filtered in tunnel. Silverbirch had opened the door. Both kits froze, but didn't rush forward. They both believed that their real mother had left, and someone else had taken over. This wasn't Silverbirch. Not too Foxkit. Silverbirch sighed. "Come on. Your apprentice ceremony is going to start." Foxkit slipped outside with Wolfkit following behind. Aspenstar beckoned them forward. "From this moment on, you will be known as Foxpaw, your mentor will be Streamleaf. I hope you teach her well. Wolfkit, from this moment you shall be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Amberholly. I hope you teach him well." Wolfpaw gave an excited bounce, then deflated as Nightpaw and Flypaw came forward. "You aren't welcome here. Go sleep in the nursery!" They threw their heads back with laughter and stalked away. Wolfpaw turned and ran out into the forest. Foxpaw chased after him. "Wait! Where are you going?" As she raced after Wolfpaw, she felt the dangers of the forest approaching. Suddenly, a deep growl came from inside the forest. A badger came and swiped at Wolfpaw. He fell, bleeding heavily. Three cats rushed forward. One thrust her back. "Wolfpaw." He was dead. But Foxpaw understood the warrior code now. It meant to defend and protect your Clan, the ones you loved. The cats padded to her after they drove out the badger, "Hey, are you all right?" She nodded and murmured, "I need to go back to my Clan." A gray, powerful tom stepped forward, "If you don't feel comfortable with Snake's reign, come see us. You'll know where to go. We're called the Underground." ('''''Finally finished! Sorry it was so short, and the ending was so rushed. Next episode, Storm Fall!) Category:Cchen3's Fanfics